Liberty Kids 3-Untold Secrets
by Princesslover92
Summary: In the third book there a lot of secrets reveal, will Sarah and James reveal there pregnancy, will Victoria find her long lost brother, Will Henri find out or where the world be completely turn upside down?


Untold Secrets-A Liberty Kids Fanfiction

By Caroline A. Lobo

James and Sarah look on with love at they newborn baby girl. "James look how precious she is." said Sarah. She look on with love and pride at her second newborn daughter that lay in her arms. She had blonde hair and blue eyes which would soon turn green. "I know she perfect." said James giving Sarah on the right cheek. "Marie come here and meet your new little sister Clara. said Sarah. "Hi Clara I'm your older sister Marie." said Marie. "You don't know it yet but your going to be very well loved in this family.

At last it was time to tell Sarah parents about there two granddaughters. James was trying to figure out the best way to tell Mr. Philips the news of his getting his daughter pregnant twice. James has many sleepless nights he imagine himself in diffrent scenerios in his head. There were some ngihts when he good and bad dreams one was when he told Mr. Philips about it and he hug James and welcome him with open arms but there were others where he told him was happening and Mr. Phiips would drag him away. It was those nights were James would wake up having chills. Now as the carriage ride over tthe Philips house James broke into a sweat from nervousness. "James are you alright my love?" asked Sarah. Noticing the sweat that was gathering on his forehead. She pulled out a hankerchief from her pocket. James took it gratefully wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Yes Father are you alright?" asked Clara. "Girls it no need of concern. Said Sarah. Gently scolding the girls. As Sarah now being a parent for the second time her strictness with a little more firm but not as much as to scare the girls. "Marie why don't you keep her sister distract." said Sarah. "While me and your Father talk. "Ok." said Marie. She pull out the chinda doll she got from the miliner shop in Philaphia for there trip. She handed ito Clara and immediately Clara took caring for the doll. "James what is bothering you?" asked Sarah. James took a deep breath. "I know that I need to do the right thing and tell your parents about getting you pregnant twice." said James. He blush a gave a little small. He held her hand. He look at his two beautiful daughters. "But I am afraid I will lose you. said James. "No I know it not silly all." said Sarah. "James I know your parents gave you that fear of losing someone you love. But you to not have to afraid if my Father has problem with you helping create two amazing children. said Sarah. "Then that his problem not ours." said Sarah. "You promise?" asked James. "Here my promise." said Sarah. She kiss her husband with all the kindness and compassion that she had in her. "Thank you Sarah I needed that." said James. "Your welcome James you know isn't I thing I wouldn't do to help you." said Sarah. James was grateful her love.

Eventually they reached the Philips house. All of the Hiller family pile out of the carriage. James help Sarh out and Marie held out Clara. They walk up to the Philip's house door. James took a deep breath and knock on the door. A short maid was light brown curly hair and green eyes answered the door she light brown skin." "Yes?" asked the maid. "Hi my name is James Hiller and this my wife Sarah are our childeren Marie and Clara." said James. "My wife is the daughter of Lady Anne and Major Philips. "Oh, come in." said the maid. "My name is Agatha." said Agatha. "Lady Philips and Major Philips are just about ready to have there noon day tea." said Agatha. James and Sarah and Marie and Clara walk into the house. "Who here?" James, Sarah, Marie and Clara walk into the house. "Who here?" asked Lady Philips. She look exactly like Sarah the only diffrence was her eye color was blue compare to Sarah which were a piercing green. "It your daughter Ma'am and her husband and apprently some children. "Children?" asked Lady Philips. "Mother, Father!." said Sarah it wonderful to see you. She hug parents and James hug his Mother in law and Father in law. "It good see dear." said Lady Philips. "Who are these young girls." said Lady Philips. James and Sarah gave each other a knowing glance. Sarah squeeze James hand. "Lady and Major Philips can me and Sarah have a word with you in private?" asked James. " "Of course James." said Major Philips. He clasp a hand over James shoulder. James felt a wave guilty wash over him. He never ahd a father so when Major Philips he felt that love and acceptance. That he had never felt before. He thought that he back out and leave the girls behind. "No!" thought James. "What kind of husband would I be if I walk out of my wife and children." James thought. "Girls come along with me and your Mother we will walk Major and Lady Philips." said James. "Yes Father." said Marie and Clara. Together they walk out into a rose garden with red and pink roses." "Now James what is the matter lad." said Major Philips. "Sir, I got your daughter pregant twice." said James. "These your granddaughters." said James. "James I trust you how you do this to me?" shouted Major Philips. His green eyes storming over. "I am sorry but you see I never had a familly of my own...And when dated your daughter that gave me the oppurtunity." said Major Philips. "We were married right after our first daughter Marie was born." said James. "Still it no excus..." said Major Philips. "John!" said Lady Philips. "That enough." said Lady Philips. It was clear where Sarah got her fiesty personality from. "You should more understanding considering you took a dangerous risk yourself. said Lady Philps. Sarah look at her parents. She never knew them to secrets. So this was a bit suprising. "But Anne this is different a a british lady falling in love a british general is far different than this. said Major Philips. "But love is love can't you see?" said Lady Philips. Major Philips look at James comfortating stroking her back running his finger though her long red hair. He really did love and and actually care for his daughter. "Your right." said Major Philips turning toward his wife. "Then turn to James and Sarah. "I am sorry James can you forgive me lad?" said Major Philips. "Of course and thank you sir." aid James. Then Major Philips motion over to Marie and Clara. "Girls, I am so happy to finally meet you." said Major Philips. "Marie you look so much your mother when she was your age and Clara you bear a striking resemblence to your Father. "Thank you Grandfather." said Marie and Clara. "Never in a million years did I ever think I would become a grandfather." said Major Philips. "Nor I a grandmother." said Lady Philips. "Sarah and James thanking you finally letting us meet are granddaughters they are so wonderful and I'm sure they will proper ladies to be." said Sarah's Mother.

Later in the parlor while Marie and Clara were playing the garden with Philip's chamber maid Sarah and James sat down with Lady and Major Philips to talk. "I have a offer if you like to accept it." said Lady Philips. Lady Philips motion the young maid playing with the girls. She was light brown hair and green eyes. She wore a simple navy blue gown." "Yes." said Sarah. "Her name Victoria her Mothr and Father die in a carriage accident a woman from the aslyum took her in for a little bit." explained Lady Philips "When she reached the age of six she could no longer keep her there the director Miss. Prisilla drop her off our doorsteps and she been with us ever since. We train her as our maid but she still needs pratice." said Lady Philips. "Will you be willing to take her in?" she asked James. James didn't think twice for this plan would work out perfectly. James knew she would be a perfect apprentice for the print shop James knew the truth well. After all his parent pass away from a terrible fire. James neighbor raise him and when he ws old enough he job at Dr. Franklin printing shop. He was very grateful for the opportunity. Perhaps, it would be just the thing Victoria needed. "Well..." asked Lady Philips. "Of course we will raise her like she was one of own. said James.

At first Victoria wasn't sure what to think her new adopted family. She was scared adn timid. But ashe grew older sdhe grew to love James, Sarah, Marie and Clara. But she couldn't help but feel that longing for at least one biological fiamily member, Clara and Victoria grew to very beautiful girls. Clara wore her blonde hair in a ponytail. She wore a light green dress. Victorira wore a gown of pale blue. Unlike Clara she had her hair in a single braid down her back. One day Sarah and James went out to very important interview about the consituions new rights. Clara and Victoria and Marie were in charge of running the printing press. "I think we are out of ink." She look down into the inkwell that install inside the printing press she reached her hand down into it but was dry up. When she lifted her hand it was covered in ink. She used her apron to wipe it off off. "One of us will need to grab some more." said Clara. "I will go to printer shop to get more ink." said Marie. "It will be faster to walk than use the carriage." said Marie. "Are you sure that such a good idea?" asked Victoria. "It all the way in Oakland Virginia." said Victoria. "Of course it a good idea." said Marie. "Ok, but I'm going along with you." said Clara. "Mother says that you have sneaking off to see Edward." said Clara. "She thinks that you should focus more on your studies and work at the print shop." said Clara. "Why, you little..." said Marie. Angry with her sister. "You are right though it would be a good to have someone help me carry the ink." said Marie. Even though Marie didn't want to admit what Clara said was very true. Ever since Edward had enrolled in the American Militia. Marie hardly had time to see him. She miss him so. So when the war was over she spent as much time with him as possible. "Ok, Clara you come along with me." said Marie. They walk out the print shop door and headed to the sable. A few minutes later a tall young man with straight blackish/brown hair walk in. He had his hair tie back in a ponytail. He wore a black caravat and had brown jacket he wore a blue top. "H...Hello?" said Victoria. "I am warning you I am armed. All the girls when they got older were train to use a gun if someone were to steal from the print shop. Victoria was scared who had invade the print shop? "Don't worry maimoiselle I am here to ask you a favor not to harm you." said Henri. "Ok." said Victoria. She slowly put the gun pack into the pocket of her dress. "My name is Henri Lafer." said Henri. "I am very good friend of James and Sarah." said Henri. "You see my enemie of Annlica. has stolen Sarah's locket. said Henri. "My name is Victoria Hiller and Sarah and James Hiler are my adopted Mother and Father at least that I thought." said Victoria. "You see we can both thelp each other." said Henri. "Help me and I might me able to help you find one of long lost relatives. Henri held up a portrait of Edward. He had the same light green eyes that Victoria had herself. No that impossible Miss. Prisilla her long ago that she no fmaly members in exsitiance. A memory flash though Victoria head. She was sitting with Miss. Prisilla daughters. Her daughter Marilla was bragging about her mother's job. "My mother that most amazing job ever." said Marilla. "It take alot of work to look after these orphans, what you Victoria what does your Mother do?" asked Marilla. "I don't know I never knew her." said Victoria. Later on she ran over to Miss. Prisilla and told her about the dicussion she with her daughter. Victoria asked Miss. Prislla about her Mother. "My dear child." said Miss. Prisilla. "Your Mother die a long time ago when you were two years old." said Miss. Prislla. "She caught a terrible as small poxs." said Miss. Prisilla. "Do I have a Father or brother or sisters?" asked Victoria. "No!" said Miss. Prisilla. "Now for goodness sake child enough questions." said Miss. Drizella.

Victoria shudder at the memory. She had finally made up her mind was going to find her bio brother. "Ok." said Victoria. "I will help you get back Mrs. Hiller locket." said Victoria. "But only if you manage to help me find my bio brother. said Victoria. "Excellent merci." said Henri. They shook hands on it.

After Sarah and James interview they travel to London England. To visit Sarah's pranets. They walk up to the door and knock. "Sarah are you sure you think this a good idea?" asked James. "Yes please James I need you to trust me." said Sarah. Her piercing green eyes gleaming with determination. James had always admire that about her. He didn't realize how indepent she ws until she went to search for her Father. Now looking at her he knew that there was no turning back. "Ok, but please try to careful what you say." said James. "Ok." said Sarah. A few minutes later the door open. Instead the door being open by the maid it was Sarah's Mother instead. "Sarah, James what a pleasant surprise." said Lady Philips. "How are you and the children?" asked Lady Philips. "We are doing well but Mother I have something to dicuss with you and Father." said Sarah. "Of course why don't we sit down in the palor I will have the maid bring us four cups of tea." said Lady Philips. They went into the palor and James, Sarah, Lady Philips and Major Philips sat down. Sarah took a shaky deep breath. James squeeze her hand in support. Sarah gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek in return making James cheeks turn red. Sarah burst out into giggles at James reaction. Even though they were married it was the simple things that James did that made her love him even more. She knew that was the same for him too. Sarah quickly drew out her fan and finish having the giggle fit. For it would be rude for a lady to laugh out loud. She unfolded the fan after she finish gigglign. She smile at James and James smile at Sarah. He was pleased that he was able to his wife laugh. Finally Sarah took a deep breath and the asked the question that was nagging her since it was dicuss five year ago. "What is the big secret that you and Father are not telling me? asked Sarah. "Well I...said Lady Philips. Her eyes darting around the round nervously. "Anne it time we told her the truth." said Major Philips. "Ok, John you are right she deserve to know." said Lady Philips. "A long time ago when I was sixteen the same age as you are Sarah. I was engaged to suitor name Thomas Alster." said Lady Philips. "He had brown hair and brown eyes he had booming voice and boy was he ever large." said Lady Philips. He trie his best while were courting to gentlemen but it just didn't work out." said Lady Philips. "But one day when I was out one of moonlight walks I spot a man who got shot." said Lady Philips. "That man was your Father Sarah." said Lady Philips. "He was limping a bit." said Lady Philips. Sarah gasps. Her Father was so strong she knew he got shot in the leg. "I treated his wonds and he got stronger we would go on moonlight rides though the night." said Lady Philips. She sigh. "Oh, how I treasure those moments. said Lady Phlips. Major Philips kiss Lady Philips cheek. "How I enjoy those precious nights when I didn't to be stiff and proper and ladylike." said Lady Philips. "And I could enjoy being free." said Lady Philips. "Even if it was for a only a few minutes but it the day time i was miserable I need to put a stop to our courting." said Lady Philips. "I had Thomas come in and explain my parents and your grandparents Sarah your Grandmother Lisa and Grandfather Paul. "That couldn't go though the arrange marriage and that I was miserable with him. "What did they say?" asked Sarah. She was on the edge of her seat. "Did they understand?" asked Sarah. "I will get to part my dear." said Lady Philips. "No unfornately they did not but luckily Thomas agree that time to end our courtship." said Lady Philips. "I think he was rather relief he told me he did want to marry me and ttold me that going to be huntsman in Virginia."said Lady Philips. "The next day me and your Father married, I wor my best light blue dress and pearl dro earrings and had my sister your Aunt Rachel marry us. It was such a magical moment and it one that I will never forget." said Lady Philips. "I never told that story before promise you will keep it our secret?" asked Lady Philips. "Of course Mother I would never dream of telling." said Sarah. "Thank you my dear." said Lady Philips. "Sarah me and your Mother have some very special to give you and James. Together Major Phips and Lady Philips lay some gifts in James and Sarah. Sarah unwrap her gift first a found silver mirror ecrusted with rubies and matching silver brush. James wnwrap his gift and found a pair of white boots with gold buckles. "Thank you so much Mother and Father." said Sarah. "This is the nicest gift anyone ever given me thank Major Philips and Lady Philips." said James. "Oh, please James we family now you can call me Father."said Major Philips. James took a moment to let that sink in he never knew his Father and calling a Sarah father his father was a little strange but can of like it. "Ok, thank Mother and Father." said James. "These heirlooms that I am giving you and James are were gifts that were given to us on our wedding day." said Lady Philips. Sarah eyes began to mist over. "Sarah, what wrong my love?" asked James concern. "It just that..."said Sarah. "Oh no my locket it gone!" said Sarah. "I'm so sorry that misplace it James." said Sarah. She broke down crying. "It ok, Sarah, will we find it." said James. He hug Sarah and squeeze her hand. He only wish he knew would he could do.

Meanwhile back in the wood of Philiphia Henri and Victoria went to take a rest. "Who knew that chasing down a thief would make you so hungry." said Henri. He went over to pick the some blackberries. "No stop!" said Victoria. "It might give us away it ok Victoria I will only be getting a few. Henri started picking the blackberries again making a rustling sound. All of a sudden a young teenage girl with blonde curly hair tie back in a ponytail. She had blue eyes and wore a red dress with pink swirls on it. "At last I found you think you outsmart me." aid the girl. "Annlicia!" said Henri. "What kind of clever sheme are up to?" asked Henri with a frown on his face. Even though Heri was a teenager of 13 he was still as fiesty as when was a child. "I guess youar looking for this?" said Annlicia. In her hand she dangle a Sarah's gold locket. "Sarah's locket, where did find it?! asked Henri. "Pardon me but who are you?" asked Victoria. "My name is Annlicia, I use to a old friend of Henri." said Annlicia. " "It nice to meet you Annlica my name is Victoria. All of sudden a man rode up beside Edward. There was the stranger with the brown hair and blue eyes. " This Edward he is the adopted son Miss. Higgins. "It nice to meet Victoria." said Edward. So this was Edward the one that Marie always talk about. "Hi, my name is Victoria and this is..." Henri interruted Victoria. "Henri Laferri." said Henri. "It nice to meet you Henri." said Edward. "Why did you try to steal Sarah locket in the first place?" asked Henri." "Because I was in love with James first." said Annlica. "I was there for him when he fell of his horse when he was five." said Annlica. "And I was the one who got him his first journal and pen when was sixteen." said Annlica. "And did I get any thanks no." said Annlica. "That proper british girl came when he got older and he only pay attention to her." said Annlica. "He never knew that I love him as well." said Annlica. "I thought that if I stole her lockewt he would pay more attention me." said Annlica. Tears form in her eyes. It made sense now to Henri. The gigle fits she would get into or whenever James did something genrous how she would sigh. "I'm sorry Annlica, but you force someone to love you said Henri. "Maybe it better that you James remain friends."said Henri. "Ok." said Annlica. "If it makes you feel any better I had crush on you for a long time." said Henri. "But I never wanted to admit it." said Henri. "Do you really mean that or you just saying that?" asked Annlica. "I truely do." said Henri. He lean over and put his hands on Annlica shoulders. She lean over and he gave her a kiss full of a passion and embrace. She lean in closer to kiss Henri making the kiss stronger and more powerful. "Ah, guys I hate to interrupt this wonderful new love." said Victoria. "But we got company. She motion to the Marie and Clara on the horses. Henri and Annlica finish there kiss. They blush embrassed. Both there cheeks turning red. Henri adjusted his vest and Annlica smoth down her blonde curly hair. "Victoria!" said Marie. "We are so glad that we found you." said Clara. "You were gone for quite a a bit of time." said Marie. "But do you mind explaining who this lady and two gentlemen are?" asked Marie. "This is Henri and this new girlfriend he courting Annlica." said Victoria. "And this is Edward." said Victoria. "What are doing with my Mother locket?" asked Clara. Sarah's locket was dangling from Annlica right hand. "And Edward why are helping her?" asked Marie. Marie was upset and hurt that Edward could possibly hurt her like this."said Marie. "I thought he love me but I guess I was wrong." thought Marie. Clara squeeze her big sister hand in support. Annlica was the the first to explain. "Because I was jealous of James spending time with her." said Annlica. "I love spenting time with James." said Annlica. "And love him for the longest time." said Annlica. "But now I know you can't force love and luckily I found love with Henri." said Annlica. The story made quite effect on Clara but the not the same on Marie. How dare she steal the one treasure that made her Mother happy and try to steal her Father away from her Mother for her selfish needs. James had sent a lettter by corrier explaining how heartbroken she was the lost the locket again. "Her name is Sarah!" said Marie. "And you Edward how could help Annlica with this thief?" asked Annlica. "After everything I done for you?!" said Marie. "I'm sorry Marie but this was the only way that I be able to find my biological sister." he pointed Victoria. "Ok, may I see the locket please?" asked Marie. Annlica gave the locket back to Marie with a sigh. "Thank you and please forgive me for getting so mad at you." said Marie. "Of course, I forgive you." said Annlica. "Please tell James and that I hope he and Sarah will be happy together." said Marie. "Would you like to go over and see my Father?" asked Marie. "No thank you, but I would not." said Annlica. "It is time for me to start a new chapter in my life." said Annlica. She gave Henri a kiss on the cheek and he gave her one back. Marie put the locket deep into her pocket of skirt she would defintely be glad to get it back. "Edward please explain to what going on." said Marie. She walk toward Edward. Edward took a deep breath. "I've always had a knowing feeling that somehow I had a bioglocial family member out there." said Edward. "So when Annlicca offer me the opportunity to earn some money I couldn't resist. said Edward. "And so I was force to steal but what else could I do?" asked Edward. "I couldn't ignore that feeling for long." said Edward. He place a hand on Marie's shoulder. "Please try to understand." "Oh, Edward I had no idea." of course I forgive you she squeeze his hand and gave a hug. It was impossible to stay mad at him with his charming nature and his piercing blue eyes. "Now you go on and run to her." said Marie. "Get her to know the amazing gentle and charming gentlemen you are." said Marie. "Thank you." said Edward. He stroke Marie's strawberry blonde her and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back I promise." said Edward to Marie. Then Edward walk over to Victoria he tap her on the shoulder. Victoria turn around. "My name is Edward." he said again." said Edward. "Name is Victoria." said Victoria again. "I hate so straightfoward but are my long lost sister?" asked Edward. "What...what did you say?" asked Victoria. "I ask you if you were my sister." said Edward. "I'm not sure." said Victoria. She nervously ran her hand though her brown hair. "When is your birthday?" asked Victoria. "September 5 1772." said Edward. "What about you?" asked Edward. "The same as yours, September 5 1772. said Victoria. "So you are my sister and I am your brother." said Edward. "How did you grow up?" said Victoria. "How did you grow up?" asked Victoria. "My parents pass away when I was little I was raise by our maid Miss. Higgins said Edward. "After a while, I met Marie. said Edward. "What about you?" asked Edward. "I know that my Mother passed away I'm not about my Father though I was dropped off at asylum and live there for a bit of time only I was too old, then I was hired by Lady Philips, which is Sarah's mother eventually the Hiller came to adopt me." said Victoria. "Did they treat you good?" asked Edward. "They did the best that they could but I feel a little out of place I certainly happy that I have found you though." said Victoria. "Who would have thought I had a long lost twin brother." said Victoria. "Or I a long lost twin sister." said Edward. Victoria and Edward hug. "We defintely alot to catch up on." said Edward. "Indeed we do." said Victoria.

After several hours drive they had made it back to Philiphia. "Girls, thank goodness your home." said Sarah. Sarah gave each of her girls a kiss on the forehead. "Where is your sister Victoria?" asked James. "She's coming along with Edward." said Marie. "Edward?! said James. His fiest clench. "Marie you must be so heartbroken." said James. Marie and Clara burst out laughing. Victoria walk in with Edward. "Father this is my biological brother Edward." said Victoria. "Oh, sorry Edward." said James. James blush red. "James, what I'm I do with you?" said Sarah. She tusstle his blonde hair. "Father me and Edward would like you blessing to married. said Marie. "Of course." said James. "Marie you are the love of my life will you have support me though all my ups and down will you marry me?" asked Edward. "Yes." said Marie crying happily. She hug Edward. Edward slip on a gold ring a sapphire stone. Then they kiss. "Oh, Marie I am so happy for you." said Sarah smiling. "Oh, there so much to do... suddenly there was knock at the door. James open it to see Moses and Phyllis and tiny baby cradle in Phylis arms. "Moses!" said James and Sarah. "It so good to see you." said James. "It good to you too old friends." said Moses. "This must be your girls Marie and Clara." said Moses. "I heard alot about you." said Moses. "And this must be Victoria. "So what brings you here Moses?" asked Sarah. "Come and see for yourself." said Moses. Sarah and James walk toward where Phyllis was cradling a a baby wrap up in blankets. "Would it alright if I look?" asked Marie. "Of course dear." said Sarah. Phyllis put the baby in Sarah's arms. Sarah gently unwrap the blanket to see a little baby boy he lay sleeping peacefully in her arms. He had brown skin and black curly hair. "Oh, Phyllis he so precious." said Sarah. "What is his name?" said Sarah. "Zackery." said Moses. "Moses you never told me thing for Phyllis." said James. "Welcome to Fatherhood." said James with a laugh. "Well...I kinda of didn't want to admit it I didn't want to give you and Sarah the wrong idea. said Moses with a grin. "The real reason why I am here is because Phyllis would like a job at the printing press and I would need to train her." said Moses. "But Moses what about the school you were gooing to teach? asked James. "It turns out that even though we won the war for freedom they won't let me teach cause I'm African America. "That not right." said James. "I know." said Moses." "But eventually people will it just take time." said Moses. "So will you hire me and Phyllis back?" asked Moses. "I don't know Moses we don't...said James but Sarah interrupted him. "James!" said Sarah. "If you don't hire Moses and Phyllis there will be no nighttime cuddles and kisses from me." said Sarah. James didn't want that he like spending every moment he could with Sarah. But who couldn't say no to his old friends. "Ok Moses and Phyllis you hired welcome back."


End file.
